Macabre Dreams
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: The first time she saw the creatures, she fled and let mankind fight their own battle. The second time she saw them she stayed to fight if only to make up for the death that stained her heart.
1. As Time Passes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan.

**_Pairing_**

_: Levi x Kagome or Eren x Kagome (There will be voting)_

**_Summary_**

_: The first time she saw the creatures, she fled and let mankind fight their battle. The second time she saw them she stayed to fight to make up for the death that stained her heart. _

**Macabre Dreams  
Chapter One: As Time Passes**

x . . . . x

She had lived a very long time. Never aging. Passing through times and moments. A fleeting character in a much larger story.

Humans were never meant to live as long as she had so when the world became too much... she slept.

Years would pass like moments and when she awoke the world would have changed around her.

It was a gift. It was a curse. And she couldn't bare to live more than a few years at a time.

She remembered the fall of the old era and rise of the new and the new era was _dark_.

It was an era of blood.

And for once in a very long time, she found herself scared of the creatures that towered above the trees.

_She found herself scared... and alone._

.

Despite the fact time bent around her, Kagome had lived a total time of no more than sixty years.

She wasn't wise.

Or extremely knowledgeable.

She hadn't trained her powers to their fullest - in fact, Kagome was only a little better than the girl that had wandered into Sengoku Judai so many centuries ago. When she had awoken from her latest sleep state after falling asleep when the next great World War ripped across the land she was surprised when she had been traveling and what seemed to be a horrifying nightmare turned to reality.

She watched, disgusted, captivated, too frightened to run as the giant finished munching on the leg of a woman that had been trying to flee.

_What was happening?_

Screams filled the air as the streets began to fill with chaos.

_Why couldn't she move?_

Their smiles made her sick and bile rose in the back of her throat. She wasn't used to this, not anymore. Demons didn't _eat _people anymore. She hadn't seen it in long, long time.

_Her legs couldn't seem to stop shaking. _

The taller one looked at her, it's dead, black eyes wanting only one thing.

Food.

_God, she needed to run._

It began to run, the earth trembling as it went, it's hand outstretched toward her as the crowd disappeared around her.

Adrenaline kicked in and the once miko _ran_.

The creature smacked it's lips behind her and she wondered if she would be able to out-run it. Sweat dripping along her brow she wondered why she was even running. She should just die there like so many others did before her. Like everyone she loved died. She could join them after all the time that had passed. Hands trembling, tears burning her eyes she _knew _why she couldn't die there.

_The reason lay at the swell of her breasts, dangling from her neck._

It was closer now and Kagome gritted her teeth as she reached into the messenger bag hanging along her side and pulled out a thin but long rectangle. She clicked a button on the side and the rectangle unfolded at both ends with a heavy click tuning into a bow. Reaching again she grasped an arrow, stopped, and turned around.

Biting her lips she drew the arrow and released toward the giant.

_If it didn't hit she would die. _

_If it hit and didn't work she would die. _

And with those odds she watched as it flew toward it's mark, pink streaking behind the projectile as it sunk itself into the throat of the creature. Where the arrow touched the skin evaporated and sizzled and the creature tumbled to the ground boneless.

She had no time to celebrate for more screams filled the air.

She turned at the sound of crying and terror gripped her heart as one of creatures stopped in front of a small boy and began to reach down. Without a thinking she let the arrow fly. It disintegrated the arm of the giant but soon she watched as it regenerated. It didn't matter because she tore toward the child and ran. Ever since the last great war, almost every nation had shelters and shelters were made available during a time of crisis.

She imagined this was a time of crisis.

She didn't stop moving when she reached the child that stood alone as the giant screamed behind them.

She grasped him, brought him into her arms, and ran toward the nearest shelter.

The boy was sobbing in her arms, scared of the stranger that she was, but more scared of the monsters that devoured people so he held on tight crying about a mother who was either lost or dead.

But she couldn't worry about that as she ran through puddles of blood that splattered her clothing. Running through London's streets she soon found a shelter secluded between two shops. The shelter looked like a metal door in the wall and it had a green light above indicating that there was still room for more citizens. Running toward it she pushed a small button on the side that would bring up an elevator where they could ride to safety deep below the streets of England.

Just as she clicked the button, the light turned from green to red and she screamed in frustration.

"No!" she cried out. She could hear the monsters closer than before. It was getting quieter in this part of the city as people ran to either shelters or were devoured by the monsters. She kicked the door angrily and the door opened in front of her. The elevator contained a frightened man, balding and short. He had blood smeared along his cheek and his eyes were haunted.

"The s-shelter has room for o-one more." he quietly informed her, eyes darting every which way, as he stepped out. There were tears in his eyes and Kagome turned to the man.

"Where are you going? They'll _eat _you." she stressed.

Dark hues turned to her and he murmured, "_I left her. My wife. I left her to die - if only I held her hand just a little tighter I- " _the man broke off into a sob and fled the area, running down the street. Her heart hurt at the end he would meet but he was not her concern. She could _feel _them again and she put the boy in the elevator that only had enough room for one.

As the shelters began to reach maximum occupancy, the elevator would shrink to accommodate how much room was left inside and she looked down at the shaking boy. She shook his shoulders lightly and he turned to look at her through fer stricken orbs, "Boy, listen to me. If you do not find anyone in that shelter that is family then go to a woman with children and you tell her your mommy was eaten, understand? You go to every single woman until someone takes you in." Her voice was stern when she told him. There was a cry in the distance not to far away and Kagome vaguely wondered if it was the man as he met his end. "Don't go to a man. Understand?"

_Women, _she found, _when faced with death would always try and save a little one first if they could, whether it was theirs or not. Men would cast this boy away and he would die. _

The boy nodded his head and Kagome pulled away just as giants turned the corner.

The boy screamed and Kagome pressed the button that would save him.

The last thing he would see would be glowing pink light.

And then salvation.

.

Kagome stumbled from the city and into the country side.

It was hell on earth.

And she had been to hell before.

She had seen youkai ravage man and man ravage the country.

She had seen more of hell then most but this_ \- this may have been the worst._

Frightened, alone, and so tired - Kagome looked outside the of the city, just on a hill top and watched as it burned.

She could not save these people.

She watched as the creatures destroyed everything they came in contact with until there would be nothing left, she was sure.

Her heart ached but she was the last of her kind and if these beings were all over the world, then how could she save them all?

Youkai wouldn't help.

They would watch as man fell and rejoice in it.

And she would be the last line of defense for humans everywhere.

But she could not shoulder that responsibility on her own.

She had other responsibilities.

She wanted to help.

She _wanted _to save people.

But with age came wisdom and with wisdom came practicality.

Tears cascading along her cheeks, the miko straightened.

Closing her eyes and ignoring the screams, Kagome turned her back.

She turned a blind eye to humanity just as the Gods had once done to her.

And with only a single pause of hesitation, Kagome walked away.

_I'm sorry - but this time... this is not my war._

And once again the Shikon Miko, The Girl Who Defied Time, faded into the years.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki::** I know, I know. How could she do that? Well, you'll see. She isn't cold. She isn't a killer. She also isn't this all powerful priestess and she won't be. She's still Kagome and she's only been around a little more than sixty years out of who knows how long. I'll leave up to you to determine how long it's been and that's because I don't know the date of Attack on Titan. She isn't being a coward, she knows she can't help these people. She knows that she will be taken, used, and likely made a weapon so she disappears and hopes for the best. I dedicate this series to **Kibasin**(: I hope you like it! Let me know what you think guys. If you don't review I can't tell! On another note, if you votes or suggestions or questions GO LIKE THE FB PAGE. Link on profile(:

Word Count: 1,515


	2. One Hell to Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan.

**_Pairing_**

_: Levi x Kagome or Eren x Kagome (There will be voting)_

**_Summary_**

_: The first time she saw the creatures, she fled and let mankind fight their battle. The second time she saw them she stayed to fight to make up for the death that stained her heart. _

**Macabre Dreams  
Chapter Two: One Hell to Another  
**

x . . . . x

_She found that waking up was the hardest._

Her legs were always numb and stiff.

Her arms would feel like jelly.

Opening her eyes would be the worst because they were assaulted by bright light.

Kagome stumbled from the alcove she had made her bed. Foliage had grown over it and she had to hack it away with a blade hidden in her pocket so that she could make her way out into the world.

She collapsed on the ground the moment she pushed herself from little entrance and took a deep breath, embracing the scent of trees and the earth and the simple scent of _life_.

Her eyes adjusted fully and she opened them and she paused.

Something was _off_.

She gazed around and took in the monstrously large trees and bit her bottom lip.

_Why were they so big?_

Just how long had she been asleep?

Grabbing her bag from the alcove, she shouldered it and began the trek to civilization...

Kagome hated this part.

After living past her time, she realized, she didn't know what to expect and that was scary. It was like being fifteen years old again, walking into a new world and new life. Only it was different - different because now she had no hanyou protector, no legendary sword to be swung at her enemies.

And she still had enemies.

The lesser youkai always sensed her first; maybe because they lusted for power the most - and they always woke and dragged themselves from the dredges of society and she was always forced to fight and kill them. And to this day - it always bothered her to do so.

Kagome's feet were the only sounds in the forest.

There were no birds. No insects. Nothing.

It was a little more than unsettling.

There had been no sounds of a bustling city or even a small town and she was _sure _that before she fell asleep that there had been a city nearby.

Shouldering her pack, she wiped the thick coat of silvery goop that clung to her body. She had no idea what it was but every single time she fell asleep, she always awoke covered in the stuff that shimmered like the worst sort of glitter. She figured it may have had something to do with keeping her well preserved as she slept [and possibly unharmed by bugs, foliage, etc. that filled the trees that she made her resting spots].

Kagome turned around and began to head in the direction she _thought _civilization was in... her memory was a little wonky each time she woke...

After walking what seemed like hours - what she found made her pause.

It was run down, destroyed, covered in growth - _abandoned _\- but she knew what she was looking at.

It was the city.

The city that she had turned away from.

But where was everyone? Why did it look the way it did?

People just didn't _abandon _entire cities.

Her breath came in short pants and she picked up her pace, moving along what used to be a road.

It too was covered in growth and cracked by years of disuse and her concern grow as she dodged rocks in the road and stepped through long, untamed grass. It was still _too _quiet.

She quickly pulled out her compound bow and with it an arrow.

She walked with them at her side, ready to be strung at a moment's notice.

What happened to the inhabitants?

As she went deeper into the city the hair on the back of her neck prickled in warning and she strained her ears.

The sound was distant but it was there.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Hear heart raced and perspiration gathered on her brow.

The sound was familiar and she closed her eyes attempting to place it.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She growled. _Stupid muddled memory!_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

What was it?

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her eyes snapped open.

And she remembered.

She drew back the arrow and turned in the direction of the sound and her eyes were wide.

The monsters still existed.

And one was walking straight toward her.

She released the arrow and watched as it hit home - as it disintegrated she breathed easy for just a moment - and then...

There were more.

Taking a steadying breath, she pulled more arrows from bag and prepared for the worst.

Lips pursed - the Shikon between her breasts pulsed and the monsters began running.

Kagome allowed her tense body to relax - one thought on her mind...

_Survive._

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **I'm back into this fic and I'm ready to start popping out chapters. Sorry for this one being so short. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer since I just had midterms so I've been busy. These two chapters were like mini prologues - onward to the story though! Tell me what pairing you guys want and we will see what we get. We can try and swing a threesome if that is how popular vote goes.


	3. In Blood and Bruises We Pay

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan.

**_Pairing_**

_: Levi x Kagome or Eren x Kagome (There will be voting)_

**_Summary_**

_: The first time she saw the creatures, she fled and let mankind fight their battle. The second time she saw them she stayed to fight to make up for the death that stained her heart. _

**Macabre Dreams  
Chapter Three: In Blood and Bruises We Pay  
**

x . . . . x

The only thing for miles were Titans.

He didn't know which was worse - the shit they were about to head into or the shit they were about to leave behind.

With a scowl he turned toward the cart that would carry the dead, _Your lives were not lost in vain_.

He might not kill the Titans in this town but he would kill the ones that were bearing down upon the walls. He turned toward Erwin and nodded his head - from what intel they had, a mass of Titans was heading to the city and they had to turn back immediately and ensure that if there were any breaches to kill the Titans coming through.

He hoped they made it in time and that maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Levi touched the mane of his horse and was about to mount it when the creature gave a furious neigh and began to trot in small, tight circles.

"I _don't _have time for this." he muttered to the oddly acting creature. He attempted to grab the harness but the horse dodged out of the way and turned to run.

"Sir?" called Petra, confusion coating her voice. "What's wrong with your horse?"

Lips pursed he made another grab for it and the creature bolted.

"What the hell?" he cursed. Turning to Petra, his gray eyes dark, he called, "Do we have an extra horse?"

"No sir - the extra horses are already headed back with the others. Take my horse and I will - "

Levi cut her off with a wave of his hand, "No, it's still dangerous. I'll chase the damn thing down and catch up. It will be just a minute or two."

"But sir, I - " he stopped her with a cool look and any protest down died down immediately. With a nod of her head, she began to trot after the others and Levi began to the task of chasing his horse, using his gear to fly through the city streets. Running could mean suicide after all.

It didn't take him long.

The horse was neighing outside a door to one of the houses in a smaller part of the district and using a hoof to scratch at it. Eyes narrowed, he set down next to the horse and stood looking at the door.

What could possibly make an _animal _act the way it was acting?

Scowling deeper, he pushed aside the animal and placed a hand on of his blades - _just in case - _and opened the door. The house had been ransacked and clearly had been abandoned like the rest of the town. He stopped in the doorway and saw a trail of blood illuminated from the light behind him.

Leaning down, he grabbed a handkerchief and scratched it along the blood and stopped.

_It's fresh, _he thought, standing up and looking around the living area. Was one of the unaccountable scouts possibly alive and hiding? Following the blood trail, he turned into a side bedroom and didn't see anything. Brows furrowed he followed the blood trail around the bed to the side and was surprised to see _nothing_.

Just a puddle of fresh blood and a bloody blanket stolen from the bed.

Curious, he stepped close and stopped abruptly. A light change in the air of the room alerted him to a second presence and eyes sharpening in concentration, the Scout Captain turned and made a move to grab whomever was behind him. Using momentum, he grasped an arm and yanked the person forward onto the bed in front of him and straddled the back of the person attempting to sneak up on him.

There was a yelp of pain and a feminine cry.

His hands tangled in wet locks as he pushed the head on the bed, an arm held behind their back in a painful position.

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the change in the dark room and his lips curled at the female below him.

And he was sure it was female - those curves couldn't belong to anything else.

"Why did you try and sneak up on me?" he questioned coolly. There was no response so he tightened his grip and the woman gave a gasp of pain.

"Y-you were armed!" she cried out.

He arched a brow, "Do you always sneak up on people without knowing whether they are friendly or not?"

There was a snort and another pain filed sound - but this time not because of anything he did, "No - only those who come to me armed to the _teeth_." she snapped angrily.

"I'm going to lift you up and lead you to the front room to get a good look at you, woman. Don't try anything or you'll lose your head faster than you can blink, understood?" he threatened. He felt her nod and he unstraddled her. He pulled her up by her arm and helped her get her footing before pushing her through the bedroom door and into the living area.

He heard the horse at the door neigh impatiently and he shot the creature a look before speaking to the woman, "I'm going to let you go. Turn around slowly."

A nod was his response and he released the arms in his hold and watched as the figure turned and slowly faced him giving him a chance to give her the once over.

When their eyes met, he gave one slow blink and tried to process what he was seeing.

The woman was black and blue all over - battered and bloody. Her face had not been spared and there was swelling on her left cheek. Her cheeks were somewhat sunken and her eyes were dark with bags under them. She was filthy from head to toe, covered in grime and muck, her hair had clearly not been brushed in a while and her clothing was ripped in several places. There were steadily bleeding wounds on her left arm - which made sense as to why she cried out when he applied pressure to said arm.

Looking her over he finally questioned, "How long have you been here?"

The woman turned her gaze downward and he could hear her swallow thickly as she spoke quietly, "A while."

"How did you get outside of the walls?" he queried further, eyes darkening at the pathetic site she made but more interested in knowing how she survived in the Titan infested lands.

Her voice was hoarse when she responded, "The walls? What walls?"

_Great, _he thought. _She's fucking crazy._

"How did you survive?"

There was silence.

"Answer me."

Carefully, the woman looked up at him and he caught a glimpse of blue before she tiredly murmured, "I fought." She gave a wan smile and she shakily took a seat on the wooden floor, headless to how Levi tensed at the action. "And to be honest..." her voice grew bitter. "I'm tired of fighting." this time her voice grew softer, almost a whisper. "_I wanted to sleep..._" she looked up at him and her eyes were unfocused. "But this time - this is _my _sin and I have to atone."

Levi observed her quietly and felt pity for mad woman - filthy and battered as she was.

But he had questions and he needed answers.

"That doesn't answer my question - how did you _survive_? You aren't apart of the Survey Corps and I don't see any gear. This town is infested with Titans and there is no way for you to have fought them." The woman pointed to a satchel to the right and he saw an odd looking bow and a few arrows. He gave a snort, "Primitive weaponry like _that _helped you survive?" she gave a nod and Levi brushed an impatient hand through his hair, eyes growing fierce. "Listen - you can either answer my questions now or you can wait for the creeps back in the city to interrogate you. Your choice."

There was a slight inflection of anger in her voice and the woman growled, "I just showed you. Bow and arrow! That's how I fought - that's how I survived!"

"Bows and arrows don't kill Titans." he growled back, eyes flashing in response. _Who the fuck does this bitch think she is_?, he thought as he took a step forward.

"Well mine do!" she huffed and turned, leaving it at that and also leaving a bewildered Levi.

Without a word, he moved forward and grabbed the bag that she had previously pointed to and the bow and arrows. He slung them over his shoulder and then moved back to the woman, ignoring her cry of "hey!" and pulled her to her feet, grabbing an unbruised part of her arm.

"What are you doing?" she screeched out, his ears hurting at the close proximity.

He turned to her as he brought her out into the street, refraining from flinching because damn did she look worse in the light. His eyes met hers and he blinked again because her eyes were _definitely _blue and almond shaped and her hair as ragged as it was the darkest black he had ever seen.

Impatiently, he scowled and questioned, "You got a name, crazy?"

She looked affronted for a moment and responded, head tilted proudly, "Kagome. My name is Kagome."

Curiously this time he asked, "And what is your race?"

"Japanese."

_Interesting_, he thought as he nodded in her direction and began to pull her toward the horse who was trotting over happily. Instead of coming to _him _though, the stupid animal went to her and began to butt her with his head gently.

He turned to Kagome and tilted his head, "Why is my horse acting so damn weird around you?"

Kagome shot him a look and the smile on her face was small. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He shot her a look at belied his displeasure and forcibly put her on the horse. He mounted the horse behind her and though she told him several times that she was being 'kidnapped' by him - he ignored her and pushed forward in the direction of the rest of Scouts.

.

Kagome felt the tenseness of her body as it pressed against the hard planes of the male at her back but her mind was far more concentrated on the fact that the man had definitely threatened her with torture. Torture! Weren't there laws against those sort of things? He may have said interrogation but she knew what he really meant.

She shuddered and for a moment thought about bolting.

Just jumping off the horse and letting herself roll.

The fall wouldn't kill her.

She might get a few broken bones but nothing she couldn't _really_ handle.

Torture though?

She did not want.

Something must have given her away for her companion leaned down and told her, "Don't even think about it."

She wondered if her was descended from youkai - he sure growled impressively.

Kagome gave a quiet sigh and decided to get comfortable against the male with the glaring gray eyes considering he seemed more experienced then she in combat and she wasn't really willing to even try and hurt him. She was _so _tired - she had been running and fighting for days - and the motions of the horse were soothing. She leaned her head against his shoulder as her eyes began to droop. She felt him tense but ignored it in favor of tuning her head to the side coming in rather close contact with his cheek - he wasn't that much taller than her after all, maybe an inch or so difference between them.

Careful not to yell in his year, she questioned, "What's your name?"

He looked at her through his peripherals, gave a quiet, self suffering sigh, and responded, "Levi."

Her eyes closed and she murmured, "Well... you're a jerk, Levi."

She missed his response because she was already falling asleep.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Thanks so much for all the feedback guys~! I was amazed at how quickly you guys jumped at this chapter. As you can see this takes place around the time Eren is transforming. I will be doing a mix of anime and manga. I studied each of these characters religiously and am hopeful to get them down to pat. I have the mangas open with me as write and the anime at my finger tips just in case xD Please feel to continue voting. No matter who wins, I am definitely going to have hints of both. Leave me some reviews? (:

_Levi: _14 votes.

_Eren: _9 votes.

_Levi and Eren:_ 4 votes.


	4. Fight Just A Little More

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan.

**_Pairing_**

_: Levi x Kagome or Eren x Kagome (There will be voting)_

**_Summary_**

_: The first time she saw the creatures, she fled and let mankind fight their battle. The second time she saw them she stayed to fight to make up for the death that stained her heart. _

**Macabre Dreams  
Chapter Four: Fight Just A Little More  
**

x . . . . x

Levi looked down at the bundle of a woman in his arms and wrinkled his nose at the filth she was covered in.

She certainly was a mouthy one, that was sure.

Pushing his horse forward he soon caught up to the rest of the Scouting Legion and disregarded the calls from his subordinates as he sped past them and to Erwin who was leading the charge. He pulled up beside him and the Commander cast him a glance before darting to Kagome in his arms and he came to an abrupt stop, holding his hand up to the subordinates behind them to indicate they stop as well.

The caravan halted but neither Erwin nor Levi paid them any heed as whispers broke out behind them.

Erwin's pale eyes were curious and wide when he turned his gaze to Levi, "What is_ that_?"

Levi brought his horse closer to the Commander and adjusted the sleeping body in his arms, "I thought it seemed pretty clear what it was." Careful not aggravate any of her bruises, Levi grabbed several locks of her blood stained hair and pushed them from her face, allowing the Commander to see what exactly was in his arms.

There was no indication that Erwin was horrified by the state she was in but then... they had seen worse being outside the walls.

Erwin's brows drew together as he pulled his horse up beside Levi's and brought his hand out to check her vitals, "She isn't one of ours and she's alive."

Levi nodded his head affirmative and adjusted himself on the horse, faintly jostling the woman in his arms. He turned his dark eyes to Erwin's and stated, "She doesn't belong to any faction. Honestly, I think she's fucking nuts. She didn't know what the walls were."

"Do you know how long she has been out here?" Erwin questioned as he peered closer, taking note of the blood soaking Levi's clothing.

Levi shook his head, "She wasn't very forthcoming - the only thing I got out of her was that said she survived with this." Slender, calloused fingers touched the bow at his back and Erwin's eyes narrowed. "She didn't seem dangerous - a little clumsy more than anything. She had some fighting experience but nothing extensive."

Erwin nodded his head once, "It will be interesting to see if she can tell us anything about how she survived out here." Lips pursing he turned to his subordinate, "Unfortunately, we don't have time to look into this further. We will take her back with us, she is your charge for now until we inform the Military Police of her existence."

"Technically, because she was located outside of the walls she falls under our jurisdiction, right?" Levi queried, eyes narrowing in contemplation.

Erwin nodded his head, "_Technically_, yes. She is human though, therefore we cannot keep her secret."

It was with a nod of his head that Levi pushed his horse forward and a quick, "Understood."

Then he pushed his horse to run.

Looking down at crazy girl seated in front of him he thought, _What a damn shame... from the pan and into the fire for you._

He knew what could happen to her - he hoped it didn't.

He wasn't in the habit of saving people and then offering them up to worse things.

And the Military Police were worse.

He may have implied torture but at the time it had just been a threat.

Now it could be reality.

.

Kagome awoke to jostling and honey orbs starring at hers intensely, a hint of fear filling them and making them dark.

"Wha - ?" Kagome began but she was pulled into a seated position and faintly she heard a familiar and distant _thump_.

The female in front of her breathed a quick sigh of relief, "You're awake! Good! I can't carry you like the Captain did and we're about to be in deep trouble!"

Blinking the vestiges of sleep from her eyes and willing away the headache that was beginning to gather behind her them she looked around and was surprised to see she was seated by a wall with the horse from before at her back and a couple more milling about. The woman was crouched in front of her and there was a loud cry of Titans to her left.

Looking up at the woman, Kagome tried to make sense of the chaos around her.

_People were dying._

_Just like before._

The woman in front of her was babbling, "They sealed the breech but there are still Titans inside that we have to eliminate. I've been charged with watching you for the time being and - "

Kagome turned to the left where the creatures - Titans - were being fought by people vaulting through the air with some type of gear. Her eyes caught sight of a graceful form and she watched as they killed the Titan in front of them and moved onto the next. Her breath caught in her throat as another person was caught in the hands of another Titan and was being steadily lifted upward.

She looked at the horse behind her that was neighing softly and she realized her bow and her last few arrows were attached to it's side haphazardly as though the person holding them had been in a rush. Kagome gripped them and pushed her tired and sore muscles to stand and the woman in front of her questioned, "What are you doing? I was told not to let you out of my sight - where are you going?"

Kagome gave her a grin that was almost a grimace, her heart pounding as she moved forward, "Keep me in your sight if you don't want to get in trouble."

_Back into the fight_.

She looked at the Titan that held a man that was no more than a boy and she notched an arrow.

She released and pink streaked through the air, catching the titan in throat before the head began to disintegrate.

The man dropped to the ground and quickly got out of the way.

_One saved_, she thought, turning to look for more. _But how many died since that day? How many more must I save in order to be forgiven?_

She faced another and her exhausted shaking limbs let go another arrow as the Titans sensed her and began to abandon their meals and fights. Some were distracted enough that the soldiers were able to down them easily but others continued their way toward her.

_The Shikon pulsed._

And they ran to her.

The woman behind her made a sound of fear and another one of sheer determination.

An arrow flew.

_Four arrows left_.

Pink tinged the sky.

_Three arrows left._

A Titan screamed.

_Two arrows left._

Another lumbered toward her.

_One arrow left._

She missed the throat and it's hand reached for her.

She shoved the woman away.

_No arrows left_.

As the Titan was about to grip her in it's hand, it fell to the side with a cry and she heard a snort from a top the creature.

"Quite the show..." the voice drawled. She turned and her eyes caught steely gray. "You trying to get yourself killed, crazy?"

Her tired limbs caught up to her and the shaking in her hands and legs increased. She collapsed to her knees and took a deep breath, bidding the rising nausea to subside. She hadn't eaten in days and she was completely and utterly depleted of all power reserves. It was a wonder she was awake and that the girl had been able to wake her at all. She had been on empty for longer than before that man had found her before.

With a shaky breath Kagome puffed out, "I-I'm not... c-crazy."

Levi leaped down beside her and caught her as she collapsed, her cerulean orbs closing.

He merely uttered a quick, "We'll see." before picking her up in his arms bridal style and turning to the three brats behind him.

Things definitely got a hell of a lot more interesting.

.

She faintly heard voices as she roused to consciousness.

The voices were followed by low grunts and swift slapping sounds.

There was the smell of old blood but it could have been the blood on her.

She blinked awake and realized that it was dark where ever she was, the only light coming front in front of her. Wincing, she sat up and found that her arms were definitely shackled to the wall behind her and she was lying in a bed of hay. Taking her bottom lip in her mouth, she nibbled thoughtfully and took a look at her surroundings.

Her eyes widened and she suppressed the sound that wanted to escape her throat.

This was definitely a prison.

And to her left was a boy, her physical appearance in age, getting the tar beat of him.

She flinched when the man in front of him delivered a sharp punch to his cheek and blood splattered into her cell.

"That's enough!" one of the men called out. "Let's come back later and let him stew for a bit."

The larger male, slapped the boy once more and chuckled, "Yeah - let him think on his answers."

They walked from the cell and Kagome shrank as far back as she could as they passed by her. She was grateful they paid her no mind for the time being and she turned to the boy in the other cell. He was laying on his side, close enough that if she reached in between the bars they could touch. His breathing was shallow and Kagome turned and looked around cell, surprised to see that unlike the other captured boy, she had a pail of water. Carefully, she shuffled to the corner and grabbed the ladle and spilled some water onto a torn piece of cloth from her clothing.

She shuffled back to her spot and reached between the bars. Slowly, she began to pat the dirty cloth on his forehead where blood was crusting over a wound. The boy hissed and Kagome made a soothing sound in the back of her throat, "Shhh." she shushed softly. She wanted to say 'its going to be okay' but she knew better. It would definitely get worse as his abused aches and pains were more abused.

Carefully, the boy lifted his head and cerulean met amazing turquoise.

It was like looking into a dream.

For a moment, she was no longer in the cell.

_Blood was replaced by flowers._

_Pain replaced by love._

_This boy replaced with a smaller boy._

The moment was lost because as she looked closer, this male was definitely not a child with his broad shoulders, defined by subtle muscles and long limbs.

She gave him a shaky smile and she cleaned away the blood, leaving streaks of diluted crimson in her wake.

Quietly she asked, "How long have you been here?"

Clearing his hoarse throat, he murmured, "_We've_ been here no more than 24 hours."

Kagome nodded and moved back to the pail and grabbed the ladle, carefully filling it with water and coming back to his side. She tilted the water into the boys mouth and he gratefully swallowed. She let the ladle sit in her lap as she sat between the bars, "That's all, huh? They sure don't mess around here then if you already look like that." Kagome swallowed thickly, "That doesn't bode well for me then, does it?" she gave a humorless chuckle and informed him, "Let's hope they believe every word I'm saying and then I don't have to end up looking like you."

The boy gazed at her steadily, "Why are you here?"

Kagome shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I was brought here by a man and - "

The door down the hall opened and Kagome stiffened. She moved away from the boy and watched as the men from before peered into her cage. The larger one smiled and gave a quick chuckle, "Well look here! The woman is awake!"

She closed her eyes and licked her lips as the man opened the gate. The other male, taller and skinnier, followed in after him, "We wondered when you'd wake up."

Her eyes opened and distantly she was glad they were in here and not with the other boy. He looked like he had, had enough and she? Well she would hurt and it would be the most awful thing ever but she wouldn't die. She had been tortured... only twice in her long existence. Once during World War II after being enslaved by Nazi's and the second time was in the Middle East in the late 2100's after being thought to be a spy.

Both times, she escaped - barely.

And both times it was because of someone just feeling sorry for her - someone she befriended.

Looking into the pitiless orbs in front of her, she knew that would not be the case.

"Well lady," the skinnier one began. "Tell us how you came to be outside the walls."

With a deep breath and trembling fingers, Kagome began, "In order for you to understand how I came to be in that town, you must understand just how I came to _be_. I was granted the gift of immortality by the - "

The first fist caught right cheek, turning her head left.

She caught sight of the boy and his eyes were wide, breathing rapid. Kagome offered him what she hoped was a reassuring smile and then she continued.

The boy looked about ready to choke as he realized what was about to happen.

Kagome... well.

Kagome told her story.

And if they didn't believe her? That was just too damn bad, wasn't it?

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Here you go guys! To be honest, I really didn't want to do this to Kagome BUT I felt that it was the most realistic avenue. They can't keep her secret and after her flashing her powers everywhere then I saw no choice but her to end up with the MP's and they are not above torture. Plus, it allowed her to interact with Eren which I was foaming at the mouth for. Votes are currently below. Remember guys, whoever loses will still have some kind of romantic interest - it just won't be the main pairing. I'll probably end up writing a two or three-shot for the loser. Voting will likely end around chapter six. Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows! Let me know what you guys thought! Happy belated Easter (:

_Levi_: 29 votes.

_Eren_: 21 votes.

_Levi x Kagome x Eren_: 12 votes.


	5. Crazy Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan.

**_Pairing_**

_: Levi x Kagome or Eren x Kagome (There will be voting)_

**_Summary_**

_: The first time she saw the creatures, she fled and let mankind fight their battle. The second time she saw them she stayed to fight to make up for the death that stained her heart. _

**Macabre Dreams  
Chapter Five: Crazy Girl  
**

x . . . . x

Head pounding, nose stuffy - Kagome came back to the world of the walking and talking with a cough of blood splattering to the ground.

She blinked crimson crusted eyes and felt them adjust to the dim lighting.

Kagome pushed herself to a seated position, her weak and trembling arms barely holding her up. There was absolutely no food in her system and her body was having a rough time of replenishing energy since she had nothing to replenish it with. She groaned quietly and looked to the corner of her cell and found that they had taken away her water.

Tears welled behind her eyes and threatened to fall but she held them back.

_This is my punishment_, she thought morosely._ I abandoned them, left them at the stake crucified and sacrificed them - hoping that they would make it without me._

Bitterly, hoarsely, she whispered, "_Well they didn't_."

She wasn't so stupid to believe that she could have single-handedly saved the world but maybe she could have made a difference. She tilted her head back to lean against the stone wall and nausea made her turn to the side and empty out the bile that filled her stomach.

There were traces of blood in the liquid and she cursed, _That's not good_. Kagome took a deep breath and allowed the nausea to pass before she sat up again and took a shaky breath, leaning against the wall.

A sound of pain caught her attention and she turned to her sister cell. Her eyes caught sight of the small lump leaning closer to their shared wall. Her lips curled downward and she noticed that more blood covered him – more bruises.

Carefully, she maneuvered herself to the left wall of her cell, ignoring her pain. It took her several minutes and sweat slicked her brow. Tiredly she pressed her hand through the bars and touched his forehead. Fingers glowing faintly, skin touched skin and the pain filled sounds faded. The glow sputtered out after a few seconds but an exhausted grin touched her lips anyway.

"I couldn't help you…" She didn't know how to heal after all and even if she could there was almost no power in her. "…but I could numb the pain just a bit."

With a sigh she settled where she was, much too weary to return to her spot. She tilted her head and gazed at the boy through the bars, taking in the now peaceful look on his face but something... seemed... _off _about him. He was a lovely thing to look at, no doubt, - young, lean - but there was something... _dark_. Kagome watched the easy pattern of his breathing for several minutes before closing her eyes.

When she next opened them, there was a warm weight pressing against her side, through the bars.

Carefully, stiffly, she turned her head and was surprised to see it was the boy from before.

"Wha - "

His voice interrupted hers and she tilted her head up slightly and met the overwhelming color of his eyes, "You were shivering."

Which made sense... they cell was damp and chilly and she _had _lost quite a bit of blood. Kagome nodded and concentrated on the unnatural warmth emanating from his body and released a soft sigh of contentment. It was small pleasure, being warm, when her body hurt. Time weighed heavy on her as she sat in the cell, her body pressed against the boy's, knowing that it was just going to get worse.

She curled as close as she could.

How long had it been since she had the comforting touch of another person?

Steel colored eyes flashed in her mind and she had to physically shake his image from her head - he had touched her with _violence_, it was she thst had been so tired that she fell asleep in his arms.

There was a pained sigh from her cell partner, "They beat you good."

Kagome gave a snort and rolled her eyes to his, "You don't look much better."

He gave her a grin, made gruesome by the blood that leaked from a shallow cut above his eye. He cleared his throat and adjusted his arm, the chains jingling in the silence, "I'm Eren."

Kagome nodded and her lips curled upward, her voice soft, "Kagome."

Eren's voice was quiet but curious when he asked, "Are all those things you said true?"

She turned her head minutely toward him, their eyes met again and she swiftly responded, "Yes."

_In order for you to understand how I came to be in that town, you must understand how I came to be. I was granted the gift of immortality by my Gods._

Kagome's gaze was steady, "Every word."

_As a thank you for guarding a once sacred artifact._

"You can never die?"

_I have passed through moments in time you will never be able to believe._

"I don't think so - I have taken a lot of damage in all my years."

_I was a priestess, a shrine maiden, blessed with power to eliminate evil or those with unique energy signatures._

"And you are able to kill Titans with just a bow and arrow?"

_Now I wander the land - observing and rarely interfering._

"I can. They are unnatural creatures - created and tainted in unnatural means." The two were silent and Kagome interrupted the silence with a quiet, "Why are you here?"

Eren gave her a wan grin. He had heard what she had say about her story - far-fetched as it was, after all, who believed in immortality? - and he began, "I can change into a Titan."

Kagome tilted her head to the side and grimaced at the pain it caused, "And you... _aren't _supposed to be able to do that?"

"No." he answered truthfully, though his voice wavered. It was still so weird. One moment he had been himself an the next he had been himself but _not _himself. It was a weird out of body experience.

Kagome leaned forward, pressing her face close to the bars, eyes closed, "I thought you felt different."

"Felt?" he questioned as she opened her azure eyes and glanced at him through narrowed hues.

She nodded her head, "Yes. Those men... they don't believe me and I doubt you believe me as well." He said nothing to alleviate her concern, "But just like I can kill Titans - I can sense auras and _yours..._" her voice grew soft. "...it's not that of a human. Not really."

"So could you hurt me?" Eren asked, out of everything she had spouted to the men that came into their cells - he found it all hard to believe. But her power? That he believed in 100 percent. He had seen the bright pink lights that lit the sky.

The miko nodded her head, "I can. Without a doubt, if I needed to? I could kill you." A shiver raced up his spine and he met her gaze again. It was old, her gaze, older than someone her age should have and her eyes looked every bit the immortal that she believed herself to be. Quietly, interrupting the silence that descended upon them, Kagome's voice filled the dungeons, "Can you tell me of this time I have found myself in?"

Eren looked down at her - maybe she as a crazy, mad-stricken woman - but she seemed very ignorant of life behind the walls and maybe that's because she had spent hers outside them. He didn't want to think about the many ways she could have gone crazy and so he nodded his head. His voice was low and soothing, tinged with bitterness, when he began, "You are currently being held captive by the last members of humanity. It has been over a hundred years that the walls were first..."

Kagome listened closely, learning about how gruesome this world was that she found herself in - hoping to find out how to survive.

.

The door opened again, this time though - Eren was taken away by different men and Kagome was left behind with the same two men as before.

The boy didn't struggle, he merely called back, voice frantic,he didn't want to leave the girl in the clutches of the men he was barely escaping, "I'm going to come back for you!"

The once miko could only offer him a nod as she observed her keepers with an angry stare.

_When in doubt - act like Inuyasha. _

"Back so soon?" the sneer on her lips was convincing, the two men immediately were wearier then before.

The taller of the two grinned, "We thought you'd break pretty quickly. It's good for us that you didn't."

The other male nodded in agreement, "It means we get more time with you. We don't often have people brought to us, you see."

Kagome let loose a breath that blew her ragged bangs from her eyes and she offered them the laziest look she could muster though internally she was already cringing in pain, "Let's get this over with then."

The last image Eren saw of Kagome was her slumped over, spitting blood from her mouth.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Meh. Some bonding. I like Eren and Kagome. TBH, I have no clue why but I think Eren is probably the most attractive anime character to date [other than Hellsing Ultimate Alucard and adult-Shippo]. I've always loved all the boys I pair Kagome with but I've always been like... "Ehhhh. Kagome and him would be good" but that's about it. I just feel like the art for AoT is amazing, they don't over-exaggerate the men or women and make them impossibly skinny or thick. I feel they have the most realistic body types I've ever seen and I feel Eren was done best. Voting will continue, I think next chapter will be the last chapter to vote. Threesome can't hope to catch up so you can now vote either Eren or Levi. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

_Current Votes:_

_Levi x Kagome: 40 votes._

_Eren x Kagome: 37 votes._

_Levi x Kagome x Eren: 19 votes. _


End file.
